


【超蝙】漂洋过海来见你

by XuYing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 灵感来源:“漂洋过海来见你”超人:我今天准备给B念情诗！蝙蝠侠:超人今天脑子有问题？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 7





	【超蝙】漂洋过海来见你

“布鲁斯——”

蝙蝠侠正站在他平时鸟瞰哥谭的滴水兽上，这是他每次夜巡即将结束必经过的地点。那声音出现的毫无预兆，但在它出现的瞬间，他的手已经搭着自己的万能腰带，随时准备掏出某个制敌武器。

能悄无声息的出现在他身后的人没有几个，相应制服对方的工具在哪里他也清楚不过。

“超人，有事？”

蝙蝠侠慢慢转过身，他的眼睛比哥谭的晚风还要轻盈，它轻轻扫过超人看不出异样的脸庞，最终停留在对方过分炽热的眼眸。

超人看起来不对劲，他的情绪格外亢奋，平时他也不会无缘无故出现在哥谭。哪怕真的不打招呼就出现，也是因为自己受到了攻击，他应该待在密布天空的乌云背后，而不是像现在一样，无声无息的飘在自己身后。

他今天异样的行为背后一定藏着什么阴谋。

“我说过，哥谭不欢迎外人，你……”

蝙蝠侠的话戛然而止，倒不是他突然不打算赶超人离开，他是被超人突如其来的动作着着实实吓了一跳，以至于忘了自己接下来打算说的话。

超人他是什么意思？

蝙蝠侠低头看了眼两人紧紧相贴的胸膛，他们的身型相差不大，这么一对比，穿了护甲的自己反而比超人还显壮实。

原来超人的胸肌也有这么大，还特别硬。

“如果你……”

这次不是他自己停了下来，他是“被迫的”。

如果不是超人正用一根手指温柔的抵住他的嘴唇，阻止了他之后的话，或是如果超人没有一手环抱住他，致使他的双手都不能使用，他现在肯定一拳打在这个“神志失常”的超人脸上。

“哦～布鲁斯，你别说话，接下来都听我的。”

蝙蝠侠想，超人果然出了问题，还是脑子。

他从没见过超人用这种咏叹调的口吻说话，作为被这种声音迫害的人，他有资格怀疑超人的左脑受到了什么不为人知的攻击。

“如果你再不放开你的手，我……”

很好。

蝙蝠侠深深吸了一口气，再次压下自己满腔怒火。超人这次直接用手掌捂住他的嘴巴，他的鼻子还能闻到超人手上残余的味道。

是玛莎的苹果派。

为什么超人每次出了问题就爱往他身边凑，是因为相信自己总有办法制服他？还是在挑战自己什么时候像收藏那些氪石一样找个有红太阳的房间把这个“氪星遗产”也收为己用？

“布鲁斯，别再打断我了，我只是想念首诗给你听。”任何人被超人装进那双柔情似水的眼睛里，他/她/它都能感到从未有过的幸福和温暖，仿佛拥有了一颗只属于自己的恒星，他的光，他的热，他所有的一切都只有自己能感受。

手动括弧，蝙蝠侠除外。

每次被超人望着的时候，蝙蝠侠都非常不自在。就像自己被甜蜜粘稠的糖浆包裹着，他能清楚地闻出小镇男孩高兴时身上散发的麦芽糖香味，那味道让他变得矛盾。布鲁斯喜欢甜味，尤其是阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼，但蝙蝠侠不喜欢，甜味和恐惧的味道不可能和谐共处。

因此，被迫和那双眼睛只差两个拳头的距离时，蝙蝠侠选择尽量后仰，借此拉开两人的距离。

最后实在改变不了两人的姿势，蝙蝠侠果断偏过头，不与他对视，却又在两秒之后用眼尾偷偷打量超人，发现自己的行为并没有打击到超人的士气，暗暗松了一口气。

凭着那两块和自己差不多大的胸肌（布鲁斯再确认了一遍），他就姑且听听超人准备给他念什么诗。

蝙蝠侠几不可察的点点头，得到应允的超人兴奋的加重了双手拥抱的力度，两人又凑近了些，蝙蝠侠胸前的护甲被挤得微微变形。

“B～”

“念诗就好好念诗，叫我干什么？！”

蝙蝠侠打断了超人刚说出口的话，他不想承认超人这么正经的喊这个独属他的昵称时自己的耳朵已经不由自主发热发烫。

“可这就是我要念的诗里的内容啊……”超人的眼睛和眉毛默契的垂下来，他委屈巴巴的抬眸看了一眼蝙蝠侠，发现对方没有真的生气，也没有想要挣扎的意思，于是重新振作，继续念他准备好的情诗。

今天是推动两人关系进一步发展的最好时机，他为了此刻筹备许久。

“B，

第一次见你，

我的心不知丢在了哪里。

再次见到你，

我找到了一直追寻的意义。

你是哥谭三月的细雨，

你是大都会不曾出现过的奇迹，

你是我从大都会到哥谭的原因。

是你，一直都是你，

B，

等我漂洋过海来见你。”

这首短诗是克拉克的原创，他虽然是个文字工作者，写惯了体育和超人的报道，这回转换风格改写情诗，怎么看都觉得自己没能把对蝙蝠侠的爱揉进去千分之一。

爱很难被语言具体描述，那些浪漫美好的誓言，克拉克敢说，布鲁斯也未必愿意接受。

“完了？”

蝙蝠侠等了一会儿，确定超人没有其他话想说之后才开口问道。他的声音听起来没有任何起伏，公事公办得让超人有种他们现在是在会议室讨论有关他的战损问题，而他自己刚刚是在为自己的战损开辩。

“布鲁斯～我可是漂洋过海来见你的，难道你不感动吗？你想，每次来回车费如果没有报销的话，我得攒半个月，我每个月又来那么多趟，你真的没一点点感动？不想对我说点什么吗？”

“我会让怀特给你涨工资。”

“这不是工资的问题！”

“你不想要涨工资？”蝙蝠侠终于正视了超人的脸，他套在头盔里的眉毛扬了扬，知道超人看不见，还故意露出一个分不出喜怒的抿唇，似乎真的在考虑收回自己的提议。

超人的气势肉眼可见的弱了下来。

“想……”

“还有事？”

超人松开了蝙蝠侠，他庆幸两人正站在滴水兽上，蝙蝠侠暂时“无路可退”。这个时候，蝙蝠侠只要表现出再多一点点的后退，超人正在碎裂的心一定会直接被碾成粉末，混合在哥谭湿冷的晚风中消失。

“没了。”

有气无力的回答。

蝙蝠侠暗自在心里评价超人。

看来氪星人和人类一样，极容易受到感情的驱使，做出一些类似“雄性求偶”的行为。

（而且还很俗套，毫无新意，这种老掉牙的求爱方法他不知道用过多少次了）

蝙蝠侠决定把这个发现记录进自己的《氪星人大全》中，虽然目前他的样本只有超人一个，结论可能有些片面，但至少有其真实性和参考的价值。

每当超人结束他的发言，紧接着蝙蝠侠会替他做总结，并点出他发言中存在的逻辑性错误。

这次也一样。

“首先，你应该知道哥谭和大都会之间只隔了一座跨海大桥，你很少使用它，更多的是从我们的秘密通道进入哥谭。你认为这样算是漂洋过海？还有，超人，”蝙蝠侠拿出自己的钩爪枪，他总有Plan B解决自己无路可退的问题，“哥谭不欢迎超能力者，但如果只是个普通路过哥谭的人，比如小记者什么，我也不会赶他出去。”

话还没说完，蝙蝠侠消失在茫茫夜色里，超人的超级听力将他的话完全捕捉，听得一清二楚。

没了？！

超人在原地定格了几秒钟，一阵大风过后，滴水兽终于恢复了应有的宁静。

蝙蝠侠在预定的落脚地点猝不及防撞上了一个人，对方的胸肌格外坚硬，冲撞的后坐力令蝙蝠侠的大脑微微眩晕，藏在眼罩后的眼睛也不悦的眯起来。

“B，不，不是，蝙蝠侠，你没事吧。”对方及时扶稳了蝙蝠侠，避免了他“被撞倒在地”这一场面的出现。

“克拉克•肯特！！！”

“我在呢。”


End file.
